A personal computer, a laptop computer, a notebook, a netbook, a mobile device, or other electronic device may be limited in its processing capability by an on-board processor that is integrated into the electronic device. In order to boost a processing capability of the electronic device, the electronic device may include a communication interface to accommodate an external processing device. The external processing device can offload at least part of the workload of the on-board processor in the electronic device.